Worth the Wait
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: This is a sappy oneshot that is all about HermioneCedric. It is rather short and ends happily so it is definitly AU.


A/N I am writing my first Cedric/Hermione oneshot. I love reading Cedric/Hermione stories. And I really hope mine is good and interesting. Also mine is definitely AU because this will be a happy ending…which means Cedric won't die! Ok I hope you all like it.

Warning I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with Harry Potter. However this is my plot so please don't steal it.

Worth Waiting For

Before the third task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament I was a nervous wreck. Not only my best friend was heading into the task full steam ahead. No, he was too. He was Cedric Diggory. He and I met the day before the Quidditch World Cup and since then I had began to harbor quite the crush on him. He was boyishly good looking and kind. He was all I could imagine in a man. He apparently liked me too because we kept in touch during the rest of summer. We also kept in touch at school.

He was older than me and more good looking than me so I found it hard to believe him when he told me he liked me. But I also knew that Cedric wouldn't lie about something like that. He told me this before the first task. Of course he was injured during the first task and as soon as Harry finished I rushed to the medical tent. I first saw to Harry so it wouldn't look too weird. Then I went to check on Cedric. He told me then that he couldn't be with me until the tournament was over. He couldn't bear the thought to us having a relationship and it being cut short by some would be tragedy.

So when Viktor Krum had asked me to the ball I accepted. I have to admit I was a bit upset that Cedric didn't pursue a relationship with me. I knew that he had a pretty good reason but it still hurt because I felt the same for him as he said he felt for me. But I let my pride get in the way. I did go to the Yule ball with Krum and I went all out. You should have seen Cedric's face when I entered the great hall on Viktor's arm. All eyes were on me that night. I'd rather not relive the rest of that night considering the fight I had with Ron.

Soon it was time for the second task. I was taken as Viktor Krum's most valuable person to be hidden at the bottom of the lake. I was a bit upset that I wasn't Cedric's most valuable person but then again no one knew about us. The task went by easily and I didn't even give any attention to Cedric. I couldn't help the fact that I was upset with him. I kept telling myself I was being silly but it killed me not to hug and kiss him or have anyone know that we liked each other.

The afternoon of the third task quickly arrived. I was beyond nervous because I knew it would be a life changing event. I was scared for both Harry and Cedric. But I couldn't help realize how truly foolish I had been. At that moment an owl came in through the window in the girl's dorm. I recognized the owl to belong to Cedric. The owl dropped the parchment and perched next to me obviously waiting for a reply. I opened the parchment which revealed a letter written cedric's delicate scrawl.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have missed you so much during these months. I hope by now you can stop being angry with me. I know that you have a good reason to be angry but I do love you. I love you very much and I did this for you. I couldn't let us become something unless I knew I would live through the tournament. I know that I might not make it through the third task but I hope that I do. And when I do I hope you will go out with me and be my girlfriend. I love you so much and I would gladly give my life for you. Please send me a letter on your feeling with Jupiter he would happily wait for your reply. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Cedric Diggory_

I cried as I read his letter. I hastily grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote how much I loved him and how sorry I was for being angry. After I finished the letter I sent it off with Jupiter. Then I got dressed and made my way towards the quidditch pitch to watch the final challenge.

Like I said at the beginning of this story I was a nervous wreck before the final challenge. I knew that this challenge was the determining factor of mine and Cedric's relationship. I also knew that his life and Harry's life were in danger. When the challenge began I watched with bated breath while the hit all the obstacles. Then I saw both of them touch the cup and then they were gone. I immediately began crying. Ron wrapped his arms around me and attempted to comfort me. Neville patted my back reassuringly as well. I was so incredibly frightened for my boys. Then many minutes later they both unceremoniously landed at the entrance to the maze. Both were badly injured and crying. I was shocked. They both started shouting about Voldemort. I made my way quickly down to them.

When I got to the field Cedric immediately flung himself into my arms.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry I never did anything about us. I came so close to death tonight I was scared I would never get to hold you or tell you I love you in person. He's back. You know who has returned. I love you Hermione and I plan never letting you go again!" Cedric cried out shocking not only myself but those around us.

Cedric then kissed me. I couldn't believe it! At first I was so shocked I didn't even react. Then he pulled back and looked at me. Then I pulled his face back towards mine and kissed him properly. I didn't even hear the crowd of shocked people around us. Once we began to run out of breath we pulled apart. Our foreheads rested against each other while we let our breaths catch up.

Then I whispered where only he could hear me, "this was definitely worth waiting for." Then I kissed him again.

END

A/N I hope you all liked this overly sappy story. Well please review and I'll reply.

Sincerely,

Flair Verona…The Slytherin Queen


End file.
